


this is what it feels like

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Smut, joshler - Freeform, subby tyler bc that's my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: sometimes even half an hour is too long to wait for your boyfriend to finally come home, so tyler takes matters into his own hands. (quite literally)





	

**miss you**

the text is sent before tyler can stop it. it's not even been that long, he scolds himself, carelessly throwing the phone onto the bed next to him in frustration, a heavy sigh on his lips. it's almost pathetic, he thinks, how much he depends on josh's attention nowadays.

not that this would be any kind of surprise, seeing how overwhelming and maybe a little scary the whole prospect of it all was.

it all - tyler still had trouble wrapping his head around it, around the last few weeks, around, well, all of this. he hadn't quite expected josh to return his feelings, not at all, not with how much of a best friends thing this always had been, any romantic implications always neatly avoided as if they were dangerous.

yet here he was, alone, on this huge hotel bed, missing his fairly new boyfriend, his year long band mate, his best friend - you call it, all of it would be right.

his phone buzzes, pulls him out of his thoughts, heart picking up immediately.

_miss you too. will be back in half an hour._

**that's quite long still**

_it.. it really isn't, tyler._

**i can think of a few things i could do in half an hour.**

_tyler._

**im just saying, josh**

**lots of things... ;)**

_tyler, please, i'm in public_

**and i'm in bed ;)**

_TYLER._

he almost mewls at josh's stern tone, even through text. he can imagine his furrowed brows, how he sneaks glances around wherever he is, trying to figure out if anyone would notice if he actually... 

**could touch myself. not like you could do anything about it...**

josh takes about 30 seconds to reply.

_do it._

**what?**

_do it. tell me about it_

tyler shifts uncomfortably, the idea of it all maybe a little too frisky, now that he thinks about it. it isn't like anyone would know, like anyone could see, but it's all so new, and he's never really been into sexting. or into anything sexual, that is - it all kind of started when he'd met josh, but he never dared to act on it. jacking off to your best friend? heck no.

still, he can't help the hand sneaking under the covers, palming himself. maybe this is normal, he thinks, maybe it's a thing all couples do. noone will know, he talks himself up, just try it. maybe you'll like it.

**are you sure?**

_tyler. i'm sure. tell me what you're doing_

**just touching myself. through my pants.**

_can you take them off for me, baby?_

tyler squirms, surprised by his own responsiveness to such small thing as josh calling him baby - he doesn't think he'll ever get used to that.

**hmhm. wait a second**

_take your time._

**theyre off**

_good. want you to wrap your hand around yourself, okay? go slow. real slow. tell me how it feels._

tyler does as he's told, slender fingers taking a good grip on himself. it's too dry, stings a little, that's how sensitive he already is, rock hard just from josh's words.

**can i use lube?**

_yeah. it's in the night stand._

**i know**

_use it._

**yes sir**

tyler giggles upon that - he's never called josh anything in bed except, well, josh, and the sudden slip up feels strange. not a bad strange, he corrects himself upon the slight twitch of his dick in his hand, and once he's lubed up, he reaches for his phone again. typing with one hand starts to become a bigger problem than he thought it would, especially with the heat gathering in his core already.

**done**

_good boy. how do you feel? s'good?_

**good yeah**

**wnna go faster**

_okay. want you to come close, but don't come yet._

tyler obeys, speeds up, thumbs over the head of his cock, muscles straining as his hips buck involuntarily, and his phone keeps buzzing, he's trying hard to keep up with reading. 

josh seems frantic.

_so good, imagining you all splayed out for me like that, your pretty lil cock all red and leakin and slick_

_ty i'm hard you make me so hard fuck want you so much_

_want you to beg for me to fuck you_

_your lil mouth all pouty_

_gonna slip my fingers in and let you suck them while you touch yourself_

the visual of josh somewhere on the way to the hotel, already hard in his pants for him makes his movements sloppy, has him close to the edge of spilling over. shaky hand tries to type coherently, fails.

**ffuc k jjosh m sso close**

he's actually afraid josh will tell him not to come, will make him wait, because he's not sure if there's anything on this world he could do to stop himself, but -

_good. come for me baby want you to make a mess on your tummy for me_

that's all it takes for tyler to harden his grip, and with a few quick, hard thrusts up into his hand he comes, cum shooting into thick white ribbons on his skin, and he's shivering and shaking as he slowly rides it out, keeps up his movements and gasps a hardly suppressed moan into the emptiness of the hotel room.

for a few moments, nothing is to be heard except his heavy panting and the buzzing of another text.

_did you..?_

**yeah**

_good boy_

**i cant believe we just did that**

the realization sinks in, and suddenly tyler feels ridiculous. 

_it's okay tyler. will be there in five, we can continue then?_

**hmhm.**

_love you ty ty_

**love you josh**

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i finally wrote something again wow


End file.
